


After P.E.

by Aquatics



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Yuko takes the lead. Fanart.





	After P.E.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkyrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Your request was adorable!
> 
> I imagine Yuko would have to take things into her own hands, leaving Rio confused for some time before she gets her feelings clarified (Rio came across as a little dense romance-wise..).


End file.
